Rudder Ducky
by mimifoxlove
Summary: Reposted Spirit Gift Johe Constantion has a close encounter of the gholy kind.


Rubber Duck

John Constantine had just wrapped up the mother of all exorcisms. The damn demon did not want to vacate it's unlucky host and go to hell where it belonged. It concerned John that a low level demon managed to stay in the body of it's unfortunate host for a full fifteen days. The prospect that demons were gaining strength recently was a concern. John had a theory to explain why a low level demon was able to avoid deportation back to hell for such a long duration. Lucifer must be giving his minions performance-enhancing drugs to enable them to withstand the superior power of his exorcism. But in the end John was the victor.

John let a cool smile show on his hard face. He had a passion for making Lucifer's life miserable. In order to exit the mansion where the exorcism had taken place, John found himself walking down a dark corridor whose length seemed to stretch on and on forever. It was eerily quiet with just enough light to prevent John from tripping over his own feet.

Yes, he was definitely going to need a cigarette and enough beer to make the movie reel of the exorcism stop playing in his head. A six-pack ought to get him relaxed from the stress of this exorcism. But just as John had reached the hallway's end, a little girl about 10 years of age appeared. She had a cute chubby face. She stepped towards John and said, " Sir I need to talk to you."

John cocked his head and replied, " No you don't. I have a date with a beer and a cigarette. You should go back to your dolls and have nice tea party with them". With that said, John turned and took a few steps towards the exit. Resisting John's rebuff, the girl called out, "I would like to thank you for saving the soul of my father."

John stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face the little girl. John was torn with conflicting emotions. On one hand he had a lot of anger to workout with God and the fates for giving him a harsh life, but on the other hand no one had said "thank you" to him before. He always told himself that he didn't want thanks. He was tempted to accept the thanks, but he had a reputation to keep.

John's reply to the girl was, " I would really like to accept this gift but I cannot. So stick it up your pie hole." With that said, John turned on the stunned child and left. As he strutted to the exit a cold wind blew throughout the house. John sensed an entity run past him. "Holy shit" he whispered.

John began to pat himself down for a cigarette. Though he did not find his cancersticks he discovered the present that the little girl wanted to give to him. John was staring at the offending object in his hand when he felt another gust of that creepy wind caress him. John looked at a picture that was draped with a blood red curtain. The artwork was a portrait of the little girl who met John earlier.

The butler came over to John. He was aghast to see the odd, ill mannered man was not gone yet, "Sir, you should be gone, now that your duty is done."

John Constantine was not impressed by the penguin's attitude. "Just one minute Jeeves. I have a question. Who is this in the portrait?"

The butler rolled his eyes and answered, "This is the master's daughter. She died recently in a car crash." The butler began to walk to the front door trying to hurry the exorcist out of the house. He did not hear the other man's footsteps behind him. The butler looked over his shoulder and saw the exorcist was ghostly white, "Sir, if you would come this way."

John replied quickly "Lead the way Jeeves". Then he was outside and saw the welcoming site of the yellow taxi in the driveway. He rushed right into the car.

Chase looked over his shoulder and was surprised to see John holding a little square box. "Yo, John, you have a gift."

John look at the box and then to Chase, "No Shit, Sherlock!"

"John are you just going to look at the pretty paper, or open it?"

John just mumbled to himself and opened the gift and pulled out a little yellow duck with an orange beak. John squeezed it and it made a high pitched squeek. John just shook his head and said, "Oh, for pets sake"

Chase was laughing his head off, "You have a rubber ducky, John"

John Just looked, at chase with disguised mirth in his eyes. "Excellent observation, Einstein."

THE END


End file.
